thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Analisa Latimer
='This tribute belongs to The Wayward Daughter'= AnnaliseRL.jpg Analisa anime.jpg Basic Information= Full Name: Analisa Miriam Latimer Age: 18 District: 2 (1, 4, 14, Capitol) Gender: Female Height: 5'11 Alignment: True Neutral Weapons: Analisa's primary weapons are either a katana, a shuriken or a pair of Japanse boxing nunchucks Appearance: Despite being born in Japan, Analisa shows no Asian characteristics with her dark blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. For a girl her age, Analisa is extremely tall, stand at 5'11, which allows her to tower over everyone else. Allies: Analisa will ally with the Career Alliance. |-| Personal Traits= Personality:: Analisa is cunning, devious and always seems to have a plan. She is very persuassive and spunky Strengths: Weapon Use, Hand to Hand Combat, Running Speed Weaknesses: Stealth, Too Rational Fears: Losing her pride |-| Backstory= Analisa Latimer wasn't born in Panem; no, instead she was born to two immigrants to Japan named Lara and Raymond Latimer, who back in their district were stone masons. They were on their honeymoon when the two of them decided to flee Panem and settle in Japan and start a family. Both of them had trained to be Careers, but they wanted Analisa to be trained in the ancient ways of the samurai ways so that she could defend herself. But, when Analisa was two, a tsunami came to Japan and it killed both of her parents. Her father died at his workplace while her mother died trying to protect little Analisa. Fortunately, when Analisa was about to be drowned in the heavy waves, a sensei rescued her from her flooding home and brought her to live with him in the dojo. For ten years, Analisa trained day after day with the sensei, practicing new techniques in the samurai and martial arts. Whenever Analisa did something wrong in her technical learning, she would stay up all night and try to improve. And surprisingly, Analisa enjoyed every moment of the training. When Analisa was eleven, she was tested against the other students in the sensei's dojo. She had beat every single kid in the dojo and was slated to go up against the toughest boy in the dojo; Sing-il Leio. So, during that one fateful day, she was ready to start the fight. Sing-il made the first move, trying to punch little Analisa. But, she dodged the attack against him and tripped him, landing him on his back. Sing-il stood back up and round housed kicked Analisa in the gut. She fell down, but was back up quickly just in time to intercept Sing-il's punch and judo-flip him to the floor before giving him a good sucker punch in his pretty little face. Everyone else was shocked: A little girl had the strength to beat up a fourteen year old and win a fight? some were jealous, wanting to know exactly Analisa learned, but she always declined the offers. Analisa decided to take a little stroll on the street one day when she was around eleven and a half when she encountered a rich man on the street. He approached her and they duck into a little street shop where the man talked to her about what other interests she had before the man did something thought was weird. The man started to kiss little Analisa on the cheeks numerous times. Analisa looked around desperately for any weapon and found a little shriken sitting on a table nearby and took out his eye. Turns out, the man was attempting to rape her before Analisa had attacked him. She screamed at him: "If you try ANYTHING else funny with me again, it'll be your head coming off!" Analisa quickly ran back to the dojo where she was arrested for assault of the man and she was thrown into prison. Some thought that she deserved it, others tried to free her. She was in jail for a month before the Japanese authorities decided to deport her back to Panem, where her parents were from. So, at the age of twelve, Analisa was deported to a strange place called District 2. She seemed to fit right in with all the other kids in the Career training and she excelled in her hand-to-hand combat, often being able to beat up fifteen year old boys with ease. some people thought that she was unnatural and wondering exactly where she had learned her moves. No one knew that she was a foreigner on a prison sentence from a far away land called Japan. While she was wondering the streets again, she saw a face that looked like her sensei. So, she went up to talk to him: "Sensei? Is that you?" Analisa replied. Then, the man turned around and gave her a big hug. It was her sensei indeed. Apparently after the defeat of Sing-il, the boy's parents decided to personally fire the sensei from his post and they made him go to Panem as well, to make sure that he would never train another student in his dojo that could ever lay a finger on their son. Then, the sensei handed her a black bandana that was his own. Analisa took the bandana uneasily from him and kept it with her. It was her good luck charm. On a winter day when Analisa was fifteen, she saw that Peacekeepers were coming to attack the district (in rebellion). Analisa had nothing to defend herself with until she was forced a katana in her hands. She used the weapon and slayed or maimed many peacekeepers that night. But, the president was watching the attack quite closely and took a natural interest in Analisa. Under her sensei, she was changed under her sensei from a little girl to a full-fledged warrior and was raised as the Phoenix of her dojo, then the female Careers until she was the Phoenix for all the Careers in her district. When Analisa was eighteen, she was reaped to go into the Hunger Games. She wasn't nervous at all when she was called, thinking how she could bring honor to her sensei and district by winning. |-| Inspiration= Name: The Phoenix Artist/Band: Fall Out Boy Album (release year): Save Rock and Roll (2013) The song inspiration I had for Analisa was The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy because of it's energy and how much passion the singer puts into it's voice. Lines that inspired her: "You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down, strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground" "So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked" "So young blood, doesn't feel like our time is running out" "I'm gonna change you like a remix, then I'll raise you like a phoenix" "Because the world is a teller and we are wearing black masks 'you broke our spirit,' says the note we pass" "The war is won before it's begun" |-| Notable Games= 1. The Team Games (The 150th Hunger Games) Author: Pippycat Team: Sky Position: Leader Training Score: N/A Odds: N/A Placing: 1st! Victims: Anna Hastings, Brenden Ryder, Alexis Slate Details: The twist for these games was that tributes were placed in teams. Analisa was chosen as the leader for her team, Team Sky. The Team lost Ava Zachard on Day 2, losing their spy. Then the team killed Light Dymentosa, Camaria Timor and Freya Winters after the three of them fell into a trap. While her team was back at home base, Analisa killed Anna at the bloodbath on Day 2. The team wasn't super active until the last day, when Team Sky finished off the other two teams and became victor! Category:Career Tribute Category:District 2 Category:18 year olds Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Victors Category:Reaped Category:TWD's Tributes